superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama World Tour (2009)
A Fresh TV Inc. Production Executive Producers Tom McGillis Jennifer Pertsch George Elliott Brian Irving Production Services by Elliott Animation Inc. Supervising Producer George Elliott Directed by Keith Oliver Chad Hicks Production Supervisor Dave Sharples Production Coordinator Sean Cookson Executive Story Editors Alex Ganetakos Shelley Scarrow Storyboard Artists Ted Collyer Craig Valde Daniel Lafrance Brian Coughlan Blayne Burnside Gabriela Godoy Todd Sullivan Warren Leonhardt Storyboard Clean Up Daewoong Jung Art Director Martin Smith Colour Stylist Krista Huot Location Supervisor Sam Bradley Posting Supervisor James Walsh Background Artists Martin Smith Matthew Allen Eric Guathier Alexander Kavalova Design Supervisor Ruggiero Abbruzzese VFX Design/Animation Darren Donovan Raymond Pang Character Design Todd Kauffman Ruggiero Abbruzzese Posers James Walsh Todd Kauffman Paul Watling Design Clean-Up Michael McKay Mike Tymochko Rodica Oancea Doug Macklin Layout/Location Design Sam Bradley Ed Lee Peter Ventura Prop Design Rob Bryson Mark Thornton Design Breakers Dave Shepherd Surekha Penjerla Featuring the Voices of Adam Reid Brian Froud Carter Hayden Christian Potenza Dan Petronijevic Stephanie Anne Mills Carla Collins Peter Oldring Emilie Barlow Julia Chantrey Katie Crown Kristen Fairlee Lauren Lipson Cle Bennett Dwayne Hill Rachel Wilson Sarah Gaddon Scott McCord Novie Edwards Drew Nelson Megan Fahlenbock Annick Obonsawin Marco Garzzini Voice Director Debra Toffan Recording Assistants Anthony Colantonio Stephaney Seki Animation Directors Jeffrey Size Dipesh Mistry Animators Steve Ashley Melissa Belanger Steve Baker Sean Barlett Carole Boudreau Cathy Kuo Evan Steacy Andrew Hodgson Jim Bridle Andrea Haid Christopher Wolfe Larry Barriere Martin Ros Maneerat Bunchoo Sharon Kim Joel Van Dyk Spence Robinson Shannon Mistry Kezia Ma Andrew Zachodniak Hye Era Lee Joey So Kamonthep Phungurai Ryan Wall Scene Planning John Stuart Scott Bennett Nazish Nzqvi Production Assistants Dylan Green Dan Mokriy Tara Campbell Records Coordinator Leslie Simpson Design Coordinator June Lee Storyboard Conform Patricia Jones Camera Operator Ian Zamojc Technical Director Eric Falconer Technical Assistants Ryan Duffeld Phil Bonner Leica Editor Tom Berger Picture Editor Mary Dorich Post FX Artist Nathan Day Kelly Carlson Music Supervisor Earl Torno Original Music by Brian Pickett, James Chapple, Dave Kelly, Graeme Cornies for Pirate Audio for Animation Theme Song by Brian Pickett for Pirate Audio for Animation Performed by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews Pre & Post Production Services by S&S Executive Services Sound Editors Bill Baker Melissa Glidden Recording Engineers Roberto Capretta Kevin Bonnici Audio Supervisor Roberto Capretta Online Editors Melissa Glidden Emanuel Amorim Foley Artist Tim O'Connell Post Coordinator David Riddles Legal Services Provided by Duncan Morin LLP Accounting Provided by Anderson & Company Professional Corporation Jim Andersen, CA Glen Nudelman, CMA Production Financing Consultant Ian Dimerman Executives for Teletoon Michael Goldsmith Athena Georgaklis Travis Williams Produced with the Participation of Canada Television Fund Fonds canadien de television created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry and The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canadian Hertiage Patrimoine Canadien Canada © Camp TV Productions (Season III) Inc. 2009 All Rights Reserved. TeleToon Original Production Fresh TV Cake Distribution Category:Teletoon Original Production Category:Teletoon Category:End Credits Category:Fresh TV Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cake Distribution Category:Fresh Animation Limited